No es mi despedida
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Kyoko estaba destruía, tener quince años no impedía amar a un hombre muchos años mayor. AU. ooc.


Skip Beat no me pertenece. La canción que aparece en el fic tampoco me pertenece, se llama "No me olvides" es de Gilda. Esta historia forma parte del fic "Deja Vu: Ángel guardián" en donde ambos personajes son de diferentes edades.

* * *

 ** _No es mi despedida._**

* * *

Kyoko estaba destruía, tener quince años no impedía amar a un hombre muchos años mayor, que este podría ser su padre, pero no lo era. Él era el padre de su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo sabía de sus sentimientos y adoraba la idea de que saliera con su padre.

Pero Kuon era ya otra cosa, él solo le dijo que lo que sentía ella era una profunda confusión y que él tenía una relación con alguien de su edad, una mujer madura, hecha y derecha, no una niña.

Como siempre lo supo, decidió dejarle hacer su vida, ella jamás se opondría a que su amor fuese feliz con quien creía amar, y esperaba su felicidad.

Ella era Fuwa Kyoko, tenía una amorosa madre, tenía una adorable tía en Shoko-san, no tenía un padre y no, no lo buscaba en Kuon.

Caminó despacio, decidió dejar de llorar y hacer lo mejor que podría hacer.

Le dijo a su madre que tenía pensado irse por un tiempo, le confesó sus oscuros sentimientos, su madre y Shoko la abrazaron... Pero su madre estaba furiosa, no con ella... Pero lo sabía.

Tomó aire y con su cámara de vídeo hizo una interpretación de una vieja canción que ya tenía veinte años... La diferencia de edad que les separaba a ellos dos.

—Creo que este momento me lo estaba esperando, quiero seguir mi camino y ser alguien en la vida. Conseguí la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero y decidí seguir con mi vida. Creo que ya os he atormentado mucho. Y esta, señoras y señores no es mi despedida.

Ella sonrió a la cámara y cantó con todo su corazón, cantó con su alma. Dejaba atrás sus sentimientos, dejaba su corazón con un hombre mayor que no supo quererle pero le comprendía. Ella tampoco se fijaría en ella misma si fuese él.

 _ **Quisiera no decir adiós**_

 _ **Pero debo marcharme**_

 _ **No llores, por favor no llores**_

 _ **Porque vas a matarme**_

Ella cantaba con su corazón, herencia que había heredado de su padre. Amaba cantar, pero en este momento solamente pensaba en aquel que amaba.

 ** _No pienses que voy a dejarte_**

 ** _No es mi despedida_**

 ** _Una pausa en nuestra vida_**

 ** _Un silencio entre tú y yo_**

Ojalá solamente fuese eso. Ella no le dejaba, él jamás había sido suyo, nunca lo seria. Debía crecer.

 ** _Recuerda-me_** ** _en cada momento_**

 ** _Porque estaré contigo_**

 ** _No pienses que voy a dejarte_**

 ** _Porque estarás conmigo_**

Él siempre formaría parte de ella, su primer amor, un amor unilateral, aquel amor más doloroso que pudo sentir, eso de amar sin ser amada era una porquería.

 ** _Me llevo tu sonrisa tibia_**

 ** _Tu mirada errante_**

 ** _Desde ahora en adelante_**

 ** _Vivirás dentro de mi_**

Él jamás correspondería sus sentimientos y por eso quería escapar, escapar por el mundo, con una cámara de vídeo, una computadora y una cuenta de youtube.

 ** _Yo por ti volveré_**

 ** _Tú por mi, espérame_**

 ** _Te pido, yo por ti volveré_**

 ** _Tú por mi, espérame_**

 ** _No me olvides._**

Era hermoso soñar, pero jamás ella volvería, dudaba que él le esperara. Toda una farsa con una sola persona sufriendo y esa era ella.

 ** _Recuerda-me_** ** _en cada momento_**

 ** _Porque estaré contigo_**

 ** _No habrá distancia que te aleje_**

 ** _Porque estarás conmigo_**

Así se sentía. Siempre con su recuerdo, siempre con sus sueños. Siempre con ella, un sueño de un mundo de ellos dos juntos.

 ** _Me llevo tu sonrisa tibia_**

 ** _Tu mirada errante_**

 ** _Desde ahora en adelante_**

 ** _Vivirás dentro de mi_**

Es que no había otro modo. La distancia algún día sanaría su corazón. Ella se encontraba incapaz de luchar por un hombre que amaba a otra. Aunque ella solo era una cría, tenía principios y jamás cometería los errores de su padre. Jamás.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo, editó el vídeo. Lo subió a la red, se despidió de su amigo, aunque él sabía todo, lo sabía y le pidió que jamás odie a su padre por no amarle.

Eso era lo mejor que podría hacer y lo último que haría por Kuon.

Subió a un avión, mientras su **_NO DESPEDIDA_** ya era un vídeo viral, que todos veían y comentaban.

Si, ella era Fuwa Kyoko, de quince años y con toda una vida por delante.

Su amor unilateral jamás le detendría.


End file.
